


Gone

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: death of a sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Six word memoir on Isabelle's feeling after losing Max.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

He left. My little heart broke.


End file.
